Sympathy for the Devil
by Mercury32
Summary: GodLucifer slash. Told from God's P.O.V. as he reflects on Lucifer's fall from Heaven.


_**Title:** Sympathy for the Devil_

_**Spoilers:** The New Testament_

_**Fandom:** The Bible_

_**Pairing:** God/Lucifer_

_**Dedication:** For Clo_

_**Notes:** Told from God's P.O.V. Companion piece to 'Sympathy of the Devil' by Cloudy Magic._

__

Sympathy for the Devil  
  
How could he do this to me? I loved him, I took care of him as only I can. Up here, things are so much more intense than a human could ever concieve. If a mortal was to experience one-tenth of the regular emotion that occurs around here, it would be so intense it would kill them. The only way I can clearly explain is to say that I was so happy and so in love that I thought I would burst. Oh I loved all my angels. But the love I felt for him was different.  
  
Lucifer had a jealous streak. I don't know where it came from , I certainly didn't create it. Some would call it narcissistic to love someone I created in my own image, but it wasn't like that. Each of the angels had developed their own little traits over time. Free will wasn't just given to Adam and Eve you know. Whenever something came up that demanded my time, like the situation with Moses, he'd fly into a terrible rage. He'd always apologize later, whispering words of love and adoration and every time, I would forgive him.  
  
The years passed. I watched as civillisation progressed and despite it being one of my deadly sins, I was proud of the way my people had turned out. Unfortunately there were still some disbelievers. They needed proof, even then blind faith simply wasn't enough. I could deal with that, after all I had given my people free will for a reason. Perhaps an heir, someone on Earth who could carry my message to the people face to face.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more convinced I was. I'm not an all knowing being, I think long and hard about my decisions. I make mistakes. You just never hear about it. People don't want to think of their God as being fallible. So, an heir it was. My only problem, was to find a woman worthy of the task. Eventually I settled on Mary. She was pure and sweet with a strong faith and to be married to good man. Mary and Joseph were people I wanted raising my son.  
  
I sent Gabriel off to tell Mary. At the same time, I told Lucifer. He flew into a rage , demanding to know why I'd chosen Mary. I patiently explained my reasons to him, but he would have none of it. Somehow, he'd become convinced that I had fallen in love with her... and as a result, no longer loved him. I tried to reassure him, but the next nine months were very involved, preparing the world for the arrival of my son and as expected, Lucifer didn't handle it well.  
  
Once Jesus was born, I became even more involved. To my relief, Lucifer seemed to settle down. I thought he understood how important this was, that I was, well a father now and looking after Jesus and Mary required a rather large amount of my time. I understood where he was coming from, for thousands of years, it had just been us, and now I'd been taken away from him. But this was only a few years out of thousands and soon, we'd be back to the way we were.  
  
I should have seen it coming. Michael tried to warn me, but I was stubborn and wouldn't listen. And so one day, when my guard was down, Lucifer challenged me for the Throne of Heaven.  
  
I won that battle instantly, but he'd won the war. My heart was broken, and I hurt more than it was possible to hurt. What hurt me even more, was the decision I had to make with regards to his punishment. A demotion was not enough for although the angels held pride in their rank, it was of no real importance. If all he suffered was a simple demotion, then every angel in Heaven would be attempting to take over my Throne. If I was harsher with the other angels, I would be accused of favouritism. There was only one thing to do. And so, I cast Lucifer out of Heaven and into the pits of Hell.  
  
I've spent the past couple of millenia thinking about it. To this day, I don't know what brought it on. Simple jealousy? Perhaps. A belief that he could run things better than I? Doubtful. It's even crossed my mind that he never loved me and that everything was just a lead up to the day when he could over throw me. But I don't believe that. Not for one second.  
  
I thought my love would save him from himself. That it would be enough to overcome his jealousy. It wasn't. But I don't blame myself. Nor do I blame or hate Lucifer. He's not a bad soul, just one that wasn't good enough for Heaven. I have nothing but the deepest sympathy for him, my darling angel who turned out to be a devil in disguise.


End file.
